Friends in a Storm
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When a stream of bad storms plagur the Hundred Acre Wood, Christopher Robin comes to comfort his beloved friends.


**A story by guestsurprise. Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Christopher Robin had gone to visit his friends in the Hundred acre wood. He knew that there had been bad storms and he wanted to make sure they were ok. Once he arrived, he saw them all huddled against the tree because they knew he was coming to greet them and check on them.

"He's here!" Tigger said, now running and holding his leg.

"Woah, hold on there Tigger; it's ok," Christopher said, now picking him up and cuddling him.

"Now what do we do now? The storm is coming," Rabbit said, trying not to panic.

"Ok, we are going to the safe place that we made for storms," Kanga said, now pointing into the distance. "We all built a big cabin out of sticks on the farther end of the wood; it should be strong enough to withstand the storm."

"Perfect, let's head there now; Kanga, lead the way," Christopher said, now leading Pooh and the others to the safety of the trees as the rain and storm began to grow.

An hour later…

All of them were cuddling together with blankets and hot tea. The house was barely big enough for Christopher, but still room enough for them to all huddle together comfortably for at least one night.

"Ok, everyone feeling alright?" Christopher asked, now looking around at his friends, who were wet from the storm.

"I'm ok for now," Rabbit said.

"I'm alright," Owl said.

"I am alright as well," Kanga smiled.

"Me too!" Roo said.

"Me three!" Tigger grinned.

"I'll live…" Eeyore said grimly, now snuggling into a fluffy blanket.

"I am ok too," Pooh said.

"Good, I'm glad…wait…hold on…where is Piglet?" Christopher said, now looking around the area. He was already large so there wasn't too much space to move but he could hear a whimper from one of the other rooms. He turned and stuck his head inside and saw Piglet hiding on the bed under a large, blue blanket. "Piglet?"

"I-I-I-I-I'm ok," came the squeaked out voice.

"You sure?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes…"

"How about you come on out so that we can see you?"

"N-N-N-N-No thanks, I'm fine here."

"Piglet, come now…"

"P-P-P-P-Please I wanna stay here…"

Christopher smirked and tried to squeeze in halfway, but got stuck. After all, a grown man will have difficulty going where a child can.

"Ow!" Christopher yelped. He then could hear Pooh and the others giggling in the background. "Come now, help me out of here you all!"

"How can we move something as big as Christopher?" Tigger said outloud, now bouncing up and sitting on Christopher's bum.

"Hey," Christopher retorted without heat, now craning to look over his shoulder. "Come off there you!"

"We have to think of how to…EEEEK! Hoohoohoo! Christopher nohohohohohoho!" Tigger laughed as Christopher managed to squeeze one arm back and tickle Tigger.

"This is for sitting on me you silly tiger," Christopher chuckled. He couldn't see him, but he knew where he was; after all, it was his bum Tigger was sitting on. The others laughed and tried to gentle pull Christopher out. While they did, he honed in on the scared Piglet who managed to gently peek from the covers. As he pulled his arm back from tickling the tiger, he decided to trick the piglet to coming to him for some cheering up. Especially now that flashing lightning only made the piglet squeal more.

"Piglet, please help me; I'm stuck in this doorway," Christopher pleaded, trying to sound as pitiful as possible.

"Oh dear! Let me help you Christopher!" Piglet said. But the moment he got close enough, Christopher grabbed him, gently pinned him down, and tickled his tummy.

"AHAHAHAHAHA Christopher Robin! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Piglet laughed.

"Now see here you little piglet; I'm here now and I won't let anything happen to you all." Christopher chuckled, now tickling Piglet on his stomach. He then felt the others gently tickling his feet playfully. "Hey!" He chuckled, now trying to look over his shoulder. "You all are next!"

"Oh no! Run for it!" Tigger howled playfully, now running because Christopher started bouncing him and squirming to get free from the door; the chase was on! Christopher used his legs and gave himself a mighty heave; once got free of the door, he grabbed Tigger and Pooh in bear hugs.

"Not so fast," Christopher chuckled, now tickling their stomachs. He then turned and grabbed Kanga gently and Owl as he tried to fly into another room.

"Oh no! No way! NO tickling!" Rabbit said, trying to back away into a corner.

"You're next…c'mere you silly rabbit," Christopher chuckled, now reaching out and pulling rabbit by his legs gently into a hug.

"Oh boy…I better…woah!" Eeyore laughed as he felt a tickle on his back, courtesy of Christopher's fingers. He was then pulled into the large tickly pile of friends along with Roo! Soon all of them were chuckling and giggling and after a moment the tickling stopped. Piglet looked out of the room and chuckled as he saw them all sit down in a warm huddle.

"Come here Piglet…it's warmer together," Christopher cooed.

"B-B-But the storm…" he said in fear, now seeing lightning flash by the window.

"A storm is no match for friends though little one; now come here Piglet. You're safe with me I promise," he cooed, now pulling him to them in the group. Piglet gladly accepted and hugged Christopher's neck.

"T-Thank you Christopher Robin…" he said, now hugging his human friend.

"You're welcome. Now how about we all settle down hmm?" he said, now hugging all of them closer to him.

"After we have some cake and tea though right?" Roo giggled, now pointing to some refreshments to the side of the house. Considering he was very large, Christopher still had some room to move.

"Of course! Let's enjoy everyone!" Christopher smiled, now passing out the refreshments to the others.

"Welcome back Christopher," Pooh said with a happy smile.

"I'm so glad he's here," Rabbit said gently.

"Me too; Christopher Robin is the best," Eeyore said.

"And he always will be," Kanga added with a smile.

"I wish he could stay here forever," Piglet said gently.

"You all worry too much; I'm always going to be here. Sometimes I will come to your world and sometimes you will come to mine," Christopher chuckled, now gently tickling their stomachs again.

"I'm just glad we're all together!" Roo cheered, now laughing as Tigger grabbed him in a playful hug.

"Me too!" Tigger smiled, now cuddling Roo to him. The friends could only laugh and enjoy the refreshments; thanks to Christopher, the storm was now completely forgotten.

* * *

**guestsurprise: I hope you all enjoyed this story! I have loved Winnie the Pooh for years and the new movie Christopher Robin has woken up my memory! And thanks for posting RD!**

**newbienovelistRD: No probles :)**


End file.
